Our Game : Couple Talk YunJae
by Kamiya Chizuru
Summary: Ketika Yunjae mengumumkan hubungannya pada masyarakat luas "kami akan melakukannya saat mereka bertiga ada atau tidak ada di dorm.." "youre 'pervert appa' yunho ssi.." RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Seorang teman menyuruhku mempublishnya, karena FF ini kena 'retelling story tanpa ijin author asli' jadi aku pikir.. tak apa jika aku mempublish. Ini adalah FF ku. Ku publish tgl 27 Juli 2011 di YSP blog, tp aku udah keluar dari sana dan menghapus ff ini. Tp jika ingin bukti, kalian bisa kunjungi blogku orangecatsu(dot)wordpress(dot)com.

**.**

**Our game : Couple Talk "yunjae" Chap 1**

**Author : Nodame ! aka yeonri aka Nakatsu Osamu**

With little bit humor.. romance and abal-abal. Semuanya di tulis disini hanya fiksi, tidak ada maksud membashing seseorang. This is just for FUN! *semua isi ff ini sebagian besar berasal dari pemikiranku saja, tidak benar-benar terjadi pada yunjae. Its my fanfiction! So.. _suka suka gue…._

sangat menerima komen panjang. Flame kritik saran sangat ditunggu. Komen akan dibales di part berikut jadi… stei chun terus yo.. fufufufu

Pairing : YunJae, Yoosu, YooYeon

Genre : Yaoi, Humor

WARNING : Bahasa kacau.

Disclaimer : para tokoh punya mereka sendiri

.

.

Penantian seluruh Cassie di dunia akhirnya terbayar sudah. TVXQ telah kembali berlima, tidak ada JYJ ataupun Dong Bang Duo. Sekarang hanya ada DB5K, berlima, bersama.. selamanya.. Yunjaeyoosumin.

.

Tamat.

*PLAAAAKKK*

*MUKYAAAAA!*

.

Okay, mari kita serius sekarang.. ehm ehm…

.

Dorm Tohoshinki, SM TOWN, 12.40 Waktu Setempat.

.

"jam berapa acaranya mulai?" Suara lumba-lumba terdengar merdu dari _Living room_.

"setengah dua… Yunho! Kau mau pakai baju yang mana?" Seorang malaikat menyahut, lalu berlanjut mencari Sang Beruang kesayangannya.

"Warna hitam Boo!" teriak beruang Yunho dari dalam kamar mandi. Sang malaikat mengangguk dan meneruskan memilah pakaian yang akan mereka berdua kenakan.

"Chagi.. kau benar tidak bisa ikut?" tanya lelaki bersuara husky dan berambut pendek serta berjidat lebar *dibantai yoochun* yang sedang menggulung kabel charge ponselnya pada si pantat bebek Junsu.

"hem, ne… aku tidak bisa.. aku harus latihan untuk _Mozart _bulan depan.." jawab junsu dengan wajah yang imut dan senyuman yang manis sampai membuat si lelaki husky ingin mencium bibir tipisnya.

"errr… Changmin juga tidak bisa ikut.."

"MWO?" tiba-tiba ada malaikat alias Kim Jaejoong berteriak di belakang si husky Yoochun.

"aish, hyung.. kaget aku.. Changmin kalau tidak salah.. eumm.. pergi bersama Kyuhyun dan Victoria.. aku juga lihat Minho.." yoochun memasang wajah berpikirnya (?)

"yah sudah lah.." Jaejoong menjauhi Yoosu "YUNHO! DALAM DUA MENIT KAU TIDAK KELUAR… KU BUNUH KAU!" teriak jaejoong.

"kenapa dia?" Yoochun tidak mengerti.

"sudah dua jam Yunho ada di kamar mandi.." jawab Junsu tenang, mereka memang terbiasa dengan kebiasaan mandi (?) leader mereka. Leader.. yah akhirnya.. Yunho kembali menjadi Leader DBSK yang sempurna.

"heumm.. dasar.. Bathman.. hihihihihi" canda yoochun. Junsu mendelik 'yoochun si autis.. kumat…' batin junsu.

.

~*~*~Yeonri/nodame!/nakatsuosamu/orangecatsu~*~*~

.

YSP Channel (?) 13.10.

.

"boo…" Yunho berdiri didepan jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi mengintip dari balik layar mengerti apa maksud yunho berdiri di depannya. Pria cantik itu merapikan kerah dan baju yunho persis seorang istri yang akan melepas kepergian suaminya ke kantor *cocweeeettt*

"kau _nervous_ ?" tangan jaejoong berhenti tepat di depan dada kiri Yunho, dia bisa merasakan detak jantung yunho yang begitu cepat.

"hemm.." Yunho mengangguk lalu memandang Jaejoong "aku.. sedikit takut boo…" yunho meremas tangan jaejoong di depan dadanya, seolah meminta berbagi kekuatan. "apa kita.. siap.."  
>"maaf.. aku.. hanya ingin jujur pada mereka bear.. aku ingin berbagi dengan seluruh cassie.. sudah banyak yang kita lalui selama ini bear.. aku ingin memberi kabar baik kalau kita akan selalu bersama.. aku ingin memberitahu seluruh dunia kalau Jung Yunho adalah milik Kim Jaejoong seutuhnya"<p>

"kau tidak takut kita akan akan di kucilkan huh?"

"aku tidak peduli" jawab jaejoong cepat. Yunho paham betul sifat kekasihnya ini, keras kepala dan selalu ingin tampil apa adanya, mungkin memang benar, sudah saatnya mereka berdua jujur pada dunia bukan? Mungkin ini salah, sepertinya sejak jaejoong di lahirkan.. itu juga sudah kesalahan. Yunho terkekeh dengan pikirannya, memikirkan jika dulu Tuhan menjadikan salah satu di antara mereka sebagai kaum hawa, masihkah mereka dapat bertemu dan bersama seperti ini? Masihkah ada DBSK? Entah kenapa Yunho sangat bersyukur mereka berdua adalah laki-laki.

"baiklah.. ayo kita hadapi bersama…" Yunho menggenggam tangan jaejoong erat.

.

Tirai Hitam terbuka, puluhan lampu blitz menembak tanpa jeda.

YunJae Couple…

_Comeback…_

.

Beberapa menit sebelumnya, setelah mereka bertiga (Yunjaechun) sampai di gedung YSP. Yunjae langsung menuju ruang ganti yang disiapkan, sementara Yoochun menemui MC acara. Lee Yeonri *gyaaaaa author numpang eksis :P*

"jidat?" Yeonri terkejut Yoochun tiba-tiba ada di depan pintu ruangannya.

"aish," kesal Yoochun. Dia langsung menutup dan mengunci pintu.

"wae?"

"tidak ada.. hanya ingin bertemu denganmu.. semoga acaranya sukses" Yoochun tersenyum, dibalas oleh Yeonri dengan pukulan ringan di lengan yoochun.

"ini semua juga ide mu kan Raja Shipper.. ekekekek.. aku senang kau bisa datang.. kau itu kan kunci kami, fufufufufu.."

"aku hanya membantu seperlunya…" yoochun merendahkan diri.

"kau takut kehilangan junsu ya..? heum… harusnya ada yoosu juga.. heeumm" Yeonri bersedekap, menatap yoochun lekat-lekat, "junsu ada acara… ya sudah.. aku pergi dulu.."

"huh.. menghindar… payah.." ucap yeonri selepas kepergian yoochun. Dia melanjutkan riasannya, beberapa menit lagi acara akan dimulai. Yeonri mengambil kertas daftar pertanyaan yang akan dia ajukan nanti, pertanyaan dari readers di prolog FF sebelumnya. Dia membacanya satu persatu. "mereka ini… Yadong banged sih.." *dilempar sendal*

.

~*~*~Yeonri/nodame!/nakatsuosamu/orangecatsu~*~*~

.

"KYAAAA YUNJAE! KYAAAA!"

Dihadapan 100 ribu penonton *lebay* Yunjae kembali tampil berdua, bergandengan tangan dengan mesra. Berjalan dengan anggun mendekati MC yang sudah memanggil mereka, Yoochun berjalan di belakang Yunjae sambil melambaikan tangan pada penonton dan memamerkan senyuman _cassanova_ andalannya.

Beberapa kilatan lampu kamera tidak akan berhenti andai saja PD-nim tidak menghancurkan kamera mereka satu persatu *anarkis, jangan di tiru teman-teman…* akhirnya setelah berdebat dengan beberapa insan pers dan melaporkan PD-nim pada pihak yang berwajib karena telah melanggar kebijakan pers, lhoo? Acarapun di batalkan.. *GUBRAAKKK /yunjae pingsan*

Huwakakakakakakakakak

Okay.. mari kita mulai dari dengan benar..

Yunjae duduk berdampingan di sofa setelah memberi lambaian tangan dan senyuman mematikan bagi seluruh pemirsa dan readers setia FF Nodame, para fans dan segenap karyawan mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa *nah lohh… ngawur again*. Wajah Yunjae sulit diartikan antara bahagia dan tertekan, yoochun hanya bertampang santai. Yunjae tak melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, ini membuat _delay_ beberapa menit karena sang MC, mimisan. -_-"

"hahahaha… kau kenapa yeon-ah?" tanya yoochun sambil menahan tawa.

"aaahh… benar-benar.. sangat mengerikan.. feromon kedua orang ini begitu.. penuh.. yah.. seakan-akan kita di pisahkan oleh dinding kaca.. mereka terlihat memiliki dunia mereka sendiri, sungguh hebat" kalimat pembuka yeonri di sambut tepuk tangan yang begitu meriah. Beberapa teriakan 'Yunjae is Real' tidak terelakan lagi.

"arraseo… aku tahu mereka nyata.." ungkap yeonri jenuh "kalian tahu? Aku merasa seperti makhluk asing disini dan kedua orang ini" yeonri menunjuk yunjae "adalah dewa.. apa keberatan kalau aku mengatakan kalau mereka ini dewa cinta?" yeonri berdiri dan mendekati bibir panggung, mencoba lebih dekat dengan penonton studio.

"LEBAAAAYYYY!"

"Yeaaaahhh!"

"TURUUUUNNN!"

-_-'

Beragam tanggapan yang dilontarkan para penonton dan juga para readers, tapi tidak menyurutkan semangat author untuk melanjutkan kisah geje ini.

"yah sudahlah…" yeonri kembali duduk.

"apa kabar yunjae?"

"e-"

"yah… kalian terlihat lebih sehat dan cerah di banding beberapa waktu lalu yah.. sekarang kalian sudah berlima kembali, bagaimana perasaan kalian?"

"kami-"

"yah tentunya kita tahu mereka sudah terpisah cukup lama, tentu kalian merindukan saat-saat kalian bersama, lalu dimana para member yang lain? Xiah junsu dan choikang changmin?"

"mereka-"

"mereka tidak membuat duo XiMin kan? Ataukah sekarang Yoosu tergantikan oleh XiMin? Kita lanjutan setelah jeda iklan berikut" yeonri senyum dan yunjaechun sweatdrops. Layar televisipun berganti dengan beberapa iklan pendek.

"yah.. kami belum bicara.." protes yoochun pada yeonri yang sedang sibuk bicara dengan kru lain. Jeda iklan dia gunakan untuk mengobrol dan memperbaiki _make-up_ nya.

"yah.. tolong.. ini sepertinya terlalu tebal.. bisa kau hapus?"

"PD-nim.. mana laptopku.. apa pertanyaannya sudah di salin?"

"hei.." Yoochun menarik lengan yeonri dengan kasar, "aduh.." yoochun mempenjarakan gadis itu dengan kedua lengannya "apa maksudmu lee yeonri.."

"apa? Oh.. eumm, ini FF humor.. baca kau tidak baca skripnya? Jadi ada sedikit gangguan-gangguan atau kalimat yang memang sengaja ku hancurkan.. kau mengerti jidat-ssi?" yeonri melenggang dengan bebas, kembali ke depan kamera, 30 detik lagi mereka akan on air kembali. Yoochun kembali ke tempat semula.

Yunjae duduk lebih santai dan intim, yunho masih duduk dengan tegak di samping kiri jaejoong, sementara pria cantik itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, tangannya memeluk lengan yunho. Yoochun berada di samping jaejoong, tidak terlalu dekat karena dia memang sengaja memberi _space_ agar ini tidak terlihat seperti FF Chunjae. Ini FF Yunjae! *teriak readers semangat*

"kita kembali pemirsa.. tiga menit yang panjang bukan? Menantikan yunjae couple beraksi kembali, tentunya para shipper di seluruh dunia sedang menyaksikan 'pergelaran akbar' (?) yunjae couple di televisi anda atau sedang melihat secara langsung media utub? Atau readers yang setia membaca ff nodame, heheheh, sudahlah… tentu anda sudah bosan dengan saya. Dan mari kita langsung melihat yunjae couple dan si tampan yoochun" kamera yang semula hanya menyorot yeonri kini berpindah menyorot ketiga tamu mereka malam ini.

"annyeong haseyo… TVXQ imnida.." ucap mereka kompak yang lalu disambut tepuk tangan meriah.

"kami senang bisa berada di sini, kami sudah di beri kesempatan untuk berbicara disini. Sekali lagi terima kasih.. mungkin bukan tvxq yang akan kami bicarakan, tetapi tentang kami berdua, semoga kalian bisa menikmati acara ini, kamsa hamnida.." yunho terlihat menggenggam tangan jaejoong lebih erat, kedua nya berpandangan sebentar, dan teriakan para yunjae shipper pun kembali mengalun. Seolah menjadi dukungan tulus dari para yunjaeshipper di dunia.

"kami sudah menerbitkan prolog FF sebagai media bagi para readers yang ingin mengajukan pertanyaan bagi yunjae couple atau couple yang lain.. dan karena member yang tidak bisa hadir kami akan mewawancarai mereka secara live nanti.. jadi jangan kecewa.. pasti semua pertanyaan akan terjawab kok.. yunho ssi.. jaejoong ssi.. yoochun ssi, apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya yeonri.

"aku sedikit berdebar dan.. takut.. eheheheh.. ini adalah waktu dimana kami akan menjawab pertanyaan dari Yjshipper sebagai sepasang kekasih.. yah.. aku pikir.. itu bukan rahasia lagi bukan, tanpa kami klarifikasi langsung pun sepertinya sudah banyak orang yang menduga hal ini.." yunho mengelus paha jaejoong.

"kami akan menjawab… dengan jujur.. dan apa adanya.. kami menerima semua _rate_ pertanyaan.." jaejoong menjawab dengan agak gugup.

"pokoknya rugi deh buat kalian yang ga ikut ngasih pertanyaan di prolog kemaren, fufufufu" yoochun tertawa evil.

"baiklah karena jumlah halaman yang terbatas dan pertanyaan yang sangat banyak, mari kita mulai saja acara kali ini"

.

~*~*~Yeonri/nodame!/nakatsuosamu/orangecatsu~*~*~

.

"dari _reviewers_ yang pertama.. **Bananamint**pertanyaannya adalah.. _'Menurut yunnie mana dari tubuh jaema yang paling sensitip kalo di lick(jilat).. kalo buat jaema.. Kira2 paling suka posisi gimana kalo lagi xxx sama yunpa? Hahaha.. Dari blakang? Dari depan? Apa on top?' _hahahah, mengerikan.. bagaimana yunjae akan menjawabnya?"

"apa aku harus menjawabnya? HAHAHAHAHA" terlihat jelas kalau wajah mereka memerah.

"jangan menjawab hal yang memalukan yun.." bisik jaejoong.

"eum, baiklah.. walaupun agak berbahaya.. hahahaha.. pasti kalian sudah tahu kalau telinga adalah bagian tubuh jaejoong yang paling sensitif, juga pinggang rampingnya yang terlihat sangat rapuh, juga bagian 'tertentu' yang sudah kalian tahu apa itu, aku pikir… dari semua bagian yang pernah ku coba (?)bagian 'tertentu' itulah yang paling sensitif.. telinga.. hanya bagian saat aku ingin menggoda dan mengawalinya.. sedangkan pingganggnya.. tidak begitu rapuh seperti yang terlihat tapi, begitu pas saat lenganku memeluknya seperti ini" yunho memeluk pinggang ramping jaejoong, membuat jaejoong terkekeh dan banjir darah para Yjshipper.

"lalu bagaimana denganmu jaejoong ssi?" yeonri selesai menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"aku.. suka semuanya.. HAHAHAHAHA.. selama itu yunho.. aku merasa.. gaya apapun bisa aku terima dengan baik dan aku suka.."

Sirine ambulance terdengar untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada penonton yang pingsan karena kehabisan darah.

"bisa kalian praktekan Yunjae ssi?" goda yeonri *author di kasih duit 5 milyar ma readers, huahahaha*

"tentu.." yunho menyanggupi tanpa persetujuan jaejoong, dia mendorong tubuh jaejoong ke sofa, melipat kedua kaki jaejoong dan dia duduk berlutut diantara kedua kaki jaejoong "ini posisi yang menurutku.. lebih menyenangkan.. karena aku bisa melihat ekspresi jaejoong dan memainkan bagian 'tertentu' dari tubuhnya secara changmin eh maksudku secara maksimal.." keduanya duduk di posisi semula dengan santai errr.. sebenarnya dipaksa santai, agar mereka juga tidak terlihat terlalu tegang. Tidak perduli para penonton dari readers yang sudah kehabisan tisu *buakakakakak*

"pertanyaan kedua, yoochun ssi.. anda bersantai saja dulu. Dari **Tanjunxiu **_'kenapa kalian yunjae g' nikah aja? Trus klarifikasi ke shipper ttg hubungan kalian? Coz aq pgn liat kalian nikah n bahagia ~~  
>n yg t'akhr aq pgn liat kalian kisu di dpn mata aq, secara langsung…'<em> heumm… aku pikir kita sedang melakukannya kan? Silahkan dijawab…"

"kami adalah sepasang kekasih.." ucap jaejoong dengan mimik serius dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh yunho dan yoochun. "tentang pernikahan.. ada yang mengatakan kalau kami sudah menikah di paris.. yah.. jangan dengarkan.. kami masih sebatas pacaran saja.." jaejoong mengibaskan telapak tangannya "yunho.. belum melamarku dan aku pun belum ingin terikat.."

"tapi jangan khawatir.. kami bahagia dengan keadaan kami sekarang.." yunho menimpali.

"dan berikan alamatmu dan kami akan kesana agar kau bisa melihat yunjae hyung berciuman.." tawar Raja Yjshipper, heumm adakah readers yang berminat? "kalau kau mau kami akan menunjukan yang lebih dibanding berciuman.. sesuatu yang lebih rahasia dan hanya tersimpan di kepalaku.." yoochun mengerling, membuat author pingsan di tempat.

"yah.. yoochun-ah…" protes jaejoong yang hanya di balas juluran lidah super sexy dari park yoochun *melting*

"kami akan bertanya umurmu sebelum kami melakukannya di depanmu, HAHAHAHAHA"

"kau bercanda yunho ssi?" yeonri penasaran,

"hahaha, tidak juga.." yunho menyahut tanpa dosa. Yeonri sampai bingung harus menjawab apa, diam-diam diapun ingin menonton pertunjukan live dari 'yunjae nc coorporation' yang di pimpin oleh pemuda berjidat lebar park yoochun.

"ah… apa kita bisa lanjutkan? Sepertinya para penonton sudah tidak bernyawa gara-gara ucapan kalian.." sepertinya yeonri sedang mencurahkan isi hatinya, karena dia merasa lututnya tidak bisa di gerakan, mendengar jawaban-jawaban mengejutkan dari yunjae couple favoritnya.

"mereka masih semangat.." komentar jaejoong setelah melihat banner yunjae yang berkibar-kibar di dalam dan di luar studio, apa readers juga sedang mengibarkan banner yunjae juga? :p

"lanjut ke pertanyaan ketiga… aku pikir pertanyaan ini sungguh berbahaya.. hahahah dari **Jaeluphme **_'berapa ronde biasanya yunjae kuat maen dalam semalem? Trus kalo lagi maen gt,stamina sapa yg pling kuat?'_ silahkan.."

"jaejoong hyung… saat melakukannya jiwa masokisnya sangat kuat.. dia juga tidak gampang menangis.. saat pertama kali melakukannya pun dia tidak menangis…" yunho tersenyum kepada yoochun. Dalam hati dia berkata 'dasar yoochun brengsek..'

"yoochun-ah.." wajah jaejoong bersemu merah, pink, jingga dan orange sangkin malunya.

"tunggu, kenapa bukan yunho yang menjawab? Apa yoochun adalah orang yang pertama.." yeonri memandang mereka bertiga bergantian. Yoochun terdiam beberapa detik, yunho tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya.

"hahahaha, tentu saja tidak.. yunho hyung yang melakukannya.. aku hanya merekamnya.. ha…ha…ha…ha… haiks hiks hiks" ungkap yoochun sambil tertawa hambar yang berubah menjadi tawa kesedihan (?) saat kedua hyungnya melihatnya dengan tatapan-mana-rekaman-itu-atau-kau-ku-bunuh.

"wah, benarkah? Maukah kau menunjukannya pada kami?" jiwa fujoshi yeonri bangkit dengan semangat, begitu pula dengan para shipper yang sangat menantikan rekaman live keduanya sedang bercinta.

"aku menyimpannya dengan baik dan tidak akan ku berikan pada siapapun.." jawab yoochun dengan sangat tegas, walaupun dia masih tersenyum saat melontarkan ungkapan yang menyedihkan itu.

"lalu berapa ronde biasanya?" tanya yeonri tanpa malu lagi. keduanya terdiam cukup lama,

"pertanyaan ini.. yunjae hyung pasti tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, tapi sebagai raja.. dan karena aku adalah saksi hidup cinta mereka berdua.. aku akan mewakilinya.." yoochun mengambil nafas sebentar "lebih dari lima.." ucapan singkat itu langsung mendapat sambutan panas dari para yunjae shipper sedangkan para tersangka hanya tersenyum malu-malu. "ini adalah kelebihan berhubungan antar laki-laki, mereka bisa mengetahui dan memakluminya.. memahami apa yang benar-benar dibutuhkan.. sulit untuk menolak.. secara kasarnya.. memang beginilah hubungan kami.." yunho menjawab wajah pervert,

"hahaha, baru tiga pertanyaan tapi sudah 14 halaman.." yeonri menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"itu karena kau memakai space 2…" sindir yoochun.

"ah, ne.. kau benar.."

"berikutnya.. dari.. **mysunny **_'yunjae skarang masih pcran ato kgak? trus masih ketumuan sembunyi" kgak? trus sapa… tuh yg pling sering dimasukin… hole nya…?'_ aigoo…" yeonri membaca dengan segenap kekuatan yjshipper yang dia miliki. "ini adalah pertanyaan saat kalian masih terpisah.. silahkan dijawab.."

"dulu.. kami beberapa kali bertemu.. dengan bantuan dari teman jaejoong, seperti hyunjoong, Siwon, TOP atau yang lain.. kau tahu? Menjadi pacar seorang kim jaejoong itu sangat sulit, harus bisa menahan cemburu dan nafsu saat di tempat umum, menahan agar tidak terlalu banyak berpelukan atau cemburu saat seorang pria mendekati jaejoong, auranya mengerikan.. dia bisa merubah pria normal menjadi jatuh cinta padanya dengan segala kebaikan hati dan kecantikannya.." jaejoong blushing tanpa komando dari PD-nim "tapi entah kenapa.. beberapa pria yang pernah menjadi sandaran baginya saat aku tidak bisa berada di sampingnya, aku ingin berterima kasih pada mereka.. mereka membantuku melindungi jaejoong yang sedang jauh dariku.. aku tidak ingin berpikiran negatif.. karena aku tahu.. jaejoong hanya mencintaiku.."

"yah yunho-ya…" jaejoong memeluk yunho beberapa detik.

"aku memang memilik banyak teman pria, berpelukan atau bahkan berciuman.. atau mungkin tidur bersama… yunho tahu, itu tidak lebih karena aku sedang tidak sadar.. aku mabuk atau aku sedang depresi.. menurutku itu lebih baik daripada bunuh diri." Jaejoong teringat pada temannya yongha "yunho sangat mengerti aku.. kami saling memaafkan kesalahan kami masing-masing, itulah yang kami sebut cinta.. kesalahanku yang terbesar sekalipun dia bisa memaafkannya.." jaejoong menatap mata kecil yunho, meremas tangan yunho lalu keduanya tersenyum penuh makna.

"lalu pertanyaan yang terakhir itu.."

"jaejoong.. karena dia itu uke dan aku seme.."

"tapi aku juga pernah kan memasuki punyamu.." jaejoong tidak mau kalah.

"kapan? Aku tidak ingat.." yunho pura-pura tidak perduli.

"ck, kau tidak mau mengaku..?"

"apa perlu ku putar rekamannya hyung?"

"PARK YOOCHUN!" teriak yunjae.

.

CUT!

-tBc-


	2. Chapter 2

Seorang teman menyuruhku mempublishnya, karena FF ini kena 'retelling story tanpa ijin author asli' jadi aku pikir.. tak apa jika aku mempublish. Ini adalah FF ku. Ku publish tgl 27 Juli 2011 di YSP blog, tp aku udah keluar dari sana dan menghapus ff ini. Tp jika ingin bukti, kalian bisa kunjungi blogku di orangecatsu(dot)wordpress(dot)com

**.**

**Our game : Couple Talk "yunjae" Chap 2**

**Author : Nodame ! aka yeonri aka Nakatsu Osamu**

With little bit humor.. romance and abal-abal. Semuanya di tulis disini hanya fiksi, tidak ada maksud membashing seseorang. This is just for FUN! *semua isi ff ini sebagian besar berasal dari pemikiranku saja, tidak benar-benar terjadi pada yunjae. Its my fanfiction! So.. _suka suka gue…._

sangat menerima komen panjang. Flame kritik saran sangat ditunggu. Komen akan dibales di part berikut jadi… stei chun terus yo.. fufufufu

Pairing : YunJae, Yoosu, YooYeon

Genre : Yaoi, Humor

WARNING : Bahasa kacau.

Disclaimer : para tokoh punya mereka sendiri

"okeh.. tenang guys.. kita lanjut pertanyaan yang berikutnya.." yeonri meminum sebotol air mineral yang sudah di siapakan, begitu pula dengan ketiga tamunya. " dari **cassiemandaa **_'untuk jaejoong ssi, berapa kali kau pernah pacaran? ayo jawab yg jujur!' Dan untuk yunho ssi 'kalau jaejoong oppa bilang bahwa dia mencintaimu, apa yg akan kau lakukan? ga boleh bilang'terima kasih' doang ya oppa'_ hahaha sepertinya ini pertanyaan yang sederhana.. tidak yadong.. syukurlah masih ada yjshipp yang masih normal /PLAAAAAKKK"

"aku sempat berpacaran dengan beberapa publik figur.. wanita.. ada juga seorang wanita biasa.. dan seorang laki-laki.. mungkin sekitar enam atau tujuh.. aku tidak begitu ingat.. hahahaha.."

"setahuku lebih dari itu.." yoochun mengembalikan botol minumannya ke balik sofa. "hubungan mereka putus nyambung.. dan jaejoong hyung sering terlihat bersama pria selain yunho hyung.."

"benarkah?" yunho menunjukan wajah terkejut yang dibuat-buat, seolah ingin mengesankan kalau selama ini dia tidak tahu jaejoong memang sering berselingkuh di belakangnya.

"yunho hyung juga terlihat dengan beberapa wanita cantik member girlband.. aku pikir itu wajar, jaejoong hyung lebih terkesan cantik dan yunho hyung lebih ke sisi tampan.."

"kalau kami sedang bertengkar.. kadang kami memang sering 'berjalan' dengan orang lain.." jawab jaejoong sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya dan merapikan rambut hitamnya. "itu… bisa sedikit membantu untuk meningkatkan kemesraan kami.." yunho mengangguk membenarkan.

"kalau jaejoong mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku, aku juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama.. ahhahaha, kami saling mencintai.." yunho memainkan tangan jaejoong di pahanya. "tapi aku lebih sering mengatakannya dengan perbuatan.. memeluk atau menggodanya.. walaupun kata-kata juga tidak kalah penting, tetapi akupun sering mengatakannya saat kami di dorm.."

"kalian romantis sekali…" yeonri menangis terharu, khayalan tentang keromantisan yunjae terbukti sudah.

"silahkan yang berikutnya.." jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

~*~*~Yeonri/nodame!/nakatsuosamu/orangecatsu~*~*~

.

"okay.. ini dari.. **eka u-know **_'1 siapa sih yang pertama kali suka?, 2 yang lebih agresif juga siapa? , 3 yang lebih pecemburu n posesiv siapa?, 4 siapa yang pertama kali minta make love?'_ pertanyaan yang lagi-lagi mengundang.. hahahaah, yeah silahkan yunjae.."

"yunho hyung.. dia yang menyatakan cintanya lebih dulu.." ucap yoochun semangat.

"seperti yang ku katakan tadi.. jaejoong bisa merubah pria normal jatuh cinta padanya.. dan aku adalah salah satu diantara mereka, tapi aku lebih beruntung karena aku yang diterima hehehehe"

"karena aku percaya hanya kau yang bisa melindungiku yun.." gumam jaejoong namun masih terdengar jelas. "saat mabuk.. adalah saat diamana kami menjadi lebih agresif dari biasanya, dan karena jaejoong lebih sering mabuk, aku pikir dia yang paling agresif, hahahah"

"mwo?" jaejoong tidak terima "lalu apa yang selama ini di belakang panggung, di toilet, di kamar… bukannya kau yang memulainya jung yunho? Yang selalu mengeeummmpphh eeuummpp.." yunho membekap mulut jaejoong dengan tangannya. "kami akan terlihat agresif disaat kami saling merindukan.."

"jaejoong hyung.. saaaaaangaaaaat takut kehilangan yunho hyung.. dia tidak suka saat yunho hyung memeluk atau dekat dengan pria lain, tampangnya akan berubah masam, dia bisa mendiamkan yunho hyung saat dia benar-benar marah dan cemburu.. dia terlihat mengerikan, dan saat itu hanya junsu yang bisa mengembalikan tawanya.." yoochun membeberkan satu lagi pengetahuan penting per-Yjshipper-an.

"sejujurnya kami sedikit takut saat melakukan 'this & that', mengingat jadwal kami yang dulu begitu sibuk, sampai kami tidak punya waktu tidur yang cukup.. untuk melakukan itu pun hanya saat tertentu saat kami berlibur.. dan itu sangat jarang sekali…." Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan gesture tubuh khas miliknya. "kami melakukannya hanya sebentar.. sering kami sering tidak sampai pada tahap 'that' sekedar tahap 'this', mengeluarkan atau saling menolong memberi kepuasan.. itu sudah cukup.. dan yunho yang lebih sering memintanya.."

"hahahahaha.. kita membongkar semuanya disini huh?" yunho tertawa hambar. Kesal sih.. tapi senang juga, perlahan kenangan kecil mereka yang indah jadi terdengar sangat manis. "ngomong-ngomong.. bolehkan kami permisi ke toilet?" ijin yunho.

"yah.. hyung… jangan disini aiisshh.." yeonri speechless.

"memang kenapa?" tanya yunho.

"aku tidak membawa _handycam_ ku"

BUAAAGHH!

Yunjae melemparkan bantal sofa yang dengan sukses mendarat di jidat lebar park yoochun.

.

CUT

-tBc-


	3. Chapter 3

**Our game : Couple Talk "yunjae" Chap 3**

**Author : Nodame ! aka yeonri aka Nakatsu Osamu**

With little bit humor.. romance and abal-abal. Semuanya di tulis disini hanya fiksi, tidak ada maksud membashing seseorang. This is just for FUN! *semua isi ff ini sebagian besar berasal dari pemikiranku saja, tidak benar-benar terjadi pada yunjae. Its my fanfiction! So.. _suka suka gue…._

sangat menerima komen panjang. Flame kritik saran sangat ditunggu. Komen akan dibales di part berikut jadi… stei chun terus yo.. fufufufu

[ repost yah ini... gw ganti unem btw, jd fujimoto chiaki.. kekeke _problem? _]

maaf ya belum bisa bales Review, tp pasti gw baca kok, ff yunjae yg terbengkalai mo ku update semua. pelan2 tapi ya.. ini masih potongan, jd belum ada versi baru setelah out dr ysp. mau bc silahkan, engga jg gpp heheh

Pairing : YunJae, Yoosu, YooYeon

Genre : Yaoi, Humor

WARNING : Bahasa kacau.

Disclaimer : para tokoh punya mereka sendiri

* * *

><p>"yah.. hyung… jangan disini aiisshh.." yeonri speechless.<p>

"memang kenapa?" tanya yunho.

"aku tidak membawa _handycam_ ku"

BUAAAGHH!

Yunjae melemparkan bantal sofa yang dengan sukses mendarat di jidat lebar park yoochun.

"bisa kita teruskan.. ?"

"ya.. silahkan.." akhirnya ketiganya kembali damai (?).

"dari **hapis** hahahah ini temanku.. dia masih asing dengan Yunjae, aku pula yang mengenalkan dia pada pasangan perfect pervert yunjae.." yunjae tersenyum malu " hahahah pertanyaannya cukup banyak dan ambigu.." yeonri menatap layar laptopnya "ini pertanyaannya..

_1. yunpa suka ma jaema dr pa nya?  
>2. jaema suka yunpa dr pa nya?<br>3. apakah yunpa ma jaema prn tdr bareng?  
>4. apakah yunpa ma jaema prn mandi bareng?<br>5. apakah yunpa prn meliat jaema dlm keadaan "bugil" ?  
>6. apakah jaema prn meliat yunpa dlm keadaan "bugil" ?<br>7. kpn kalian "berciuman pertama kale nya" ?  
>8. cp duluun suka, yunpa or jaema ?<br>9. cp cinta pertama yunpa ?  
>10. cp cinta pertama jaema ?<em>

Sangat blak-blakan ne.. hahahah, silahkan yunjae menjawab.."

"jaejoongie…" yunho menatap jaejoong "dia pintar memasak dan cantik… dia juga sangat baik.. rahasia umum kalau aku adalah seorang fans dari jaejoong.. aku adalah fanboy no. 1 seorang kim jaejoong. Kami sering melakukannya hahahaha" yunho menutup mulutnya saat ia tertawa "cinta pertama ku… aku sudah lupa.. jaejoong bukan cinta pertama ku tapi dia cinta terakhirku…"

"yunho adalah pria tampan.. dia selalu melindungiku, membuatku merasa aman dan nyaman.. kadang-kadang… saat waktunya sedikit dan yunho mandi begitu lama maka akupun masuk untuk menendangnya keluar kamar mandi dan bergantian dengan member yang lain, haaahhhaa haahahh ahaha.." jaejoong tertawa dengan gayanya yang khas.

"kami sudah 'melihat' satu sama lain.. aku tahu yunho dari sifat dan tubuhnya, bagaian mana yang kalian tanyakan pasti aku bisa menjawabnya tanpa kesalahan" ucap jaejoong mantap. "saat aku mabuk dan meminta yunho untuk menciumku.. sejak pertama aku melihat yunho.. aku merasa sudah menyukainya.. tapi syukurlah.. dia yang lebih dulu menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku tidak ingin mengungkit cinta pertamaku.. aku hanya ingin bersama dengan cinta terakhirku" entah sadar atau tidak yunho menarik tubuh jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

"aaahh.. yun.."

Yjshipper semakin semangat mengibarkan bendera persatuan (?) yj is real.

"baiklah… berikutnya meog4hae hahahah ini anakku dari blog sebelah.. ekekek *numpang tenar* yoo… berikut pertanyaanya.._' yunjae suka main nc dmn?n yg pling fav di..? siapa yang horny duluan jaema or yunpa? apa pendapat jaema tentang go arra?*wajib jawab,..lol kalau di disuruh milih antara karir or pasangannya (yunpa/jaema)* bnyak yg nentang yunjaene* apa yg kalian pilih tetap jalani karir artis or nentang dunia klu kalian adalah couple,"_

"wahahahah lagi-lagi tentang itu…" jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya lembut.

"aku rasa ini waktunya joongie yang menjawab.." ujar yunho. Jaejoong duduk dengan santai.

"aku lebih suka di kamar yunho.. disana banyak bau yunho yang sangat ku suka.. hahaha jawaban konyol.. kalau kau paling suka dimana yun?"

"aku.. lebih suka di toilet.. saat kita diam-diam bersembunyi dari para kru atau para member.. menantang dan membuat jantungmu lebih berdebar.. hahahah"

"dan untunglah aku jarang melewatkan kesempatan itu.." yoochun terlihat sangat bersyukur.

"benar, dan saat kami ingin menghilangkan bukti-bukti itu yang kami pikirkan pertama kali adalah membunuh park yoochun, khekhekhekhe" canda yunho, tetapi berhasil membuat yoochun pucat pasi dan menelan ludah .

"jelas terlihat kan? Kalau tampang yunnie begitu mesum? Geeezz dia sangaaaaaat pervert.. aku bisa jamin itu.." ucap jaejoong yang langsung disambut tawa renyah dari jung yunho.

"yunho hyung sangat kesulitan menahannya saat jaejoong hyung ada di dekatnya, seperti saat ini pun… sepertinya dia menahanya dengann susah payah khekhekhe.." ketiganya tertawa tak jelas, yeonri hanya mematung memperhatikan ketiga manusia tampan itu bercanda bersama.

"lalu tentang go ara?" yeonri mengeluarkan suaranya.

"huh? Siapa go ara?" tanya jae bingung.

"artis yang sempat di gosipkan dengan yunho hyung.." yoochun memberi penjelasan.

"aku tidak menyukainya.. hanya itu.. ah iya, aku juga sering menemukannya di FF yunjae, go ara.. dia selalu tidak terlihat baik di FF itu, selalu berusaha memisahkan kami, mungkin itu membuatku tidak menyukainya.. lagipula.. aku lebih cantik dari pada dia.." jaejoong memasang tampang malaikatnya dengan cute.

"kau memang lebih cute boo.." yunho membenarkan.

"jujur.. aku tidak terlalu jelas dengan wajahnya, maksudku.. aku memang jarang melihatnya di televisi ataupun bertemu dengannya secara langsung jadi.. aku tidak begitu mengenalnya"

"ara.. orang yang baik.. tapi aku tidak menyukakinya, bukan membenci tapi.. aku tidak menyukainya.. itu saja.." jawab yunho tanpa di tanya.

"kau akan memilih yang mana yun? Aku? Atau karirmu" jaejoong melempar pertanyaan pada yunho lebih dulu.

"menjadi seperti sekarang ini adalah mimpi kami berdua, kami merangkak bersama-sama, jatuh juga bersama.. tanpa jaejoong aku tidak tahu akan menjadi seperti apa diriku yang sekarang, kalau boleh egois.. aku memilih jaejoong.. pekerjaan bisa di cari tapi kekasih hati.. belahan jiwa dan cinta sejati.. kalau sudah memiliki hal itu janganlah menyerah, bertahan untuk tetap bersama selamanya."

Yunho menatap jaejoong-bagaimana-denganmu?

"… menjadi penyanyi adalah impianku sejak kecil, demi membuat hidupku jadi lebih manusiawi dan berkecukupan, saat yunho tidak ada di sampingku beberapa waktu terakhir membuatku sadar dan berjanji, jika suatu hari nanti kami bersama kembali, aku tidak akan melepaskannya lagi, akan ku hadapi bersama-sama walau itu akan membuatku menderita, tetapi aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan yunho lagi"

Sroooottt~~~~

Tangis haru memecah ketenangan studio, yeonripun berkali-kali mengambil tisu untuk menyeka airmatanya. Sementara yoochun tersenyum senang dan kagum dengan kedua hyungnya yang sudah mulai terlihat dan bersikap dewasa. _Cinta bukanlah segalanya tapi segalanya tidak akan berarti apa-apa tanpa cinta._

~*~*~Yeonri/nodame!/nakatsuosamu/orangecatsu~*~*~

"berikutnya pertanyaan terakhir sebelum kita ke pariwara.. dari haku rionkeyazawa haku … kau ingat aku?" yeonri memenuhi layar kamera dengan wajahnya "aku pikir tidak… baiklah, ini pertanyaannya _'untuk Yunjae 1. apa yg kalian rasakan saat melihat pasanganmu bermain dgn yeoja lain? dan disana terdapat sken romantis yang sangat membuat iri? 2. apa yang kau pikirkan saat sedang berdua saja dgn yunho? 3. apa yang membuat kalian suka bertengkar? Dan untuk Homin, kenapa kalian selalu dipasangkan bersama ditiap reality show? apa yunho bgt memukau sehingga kau ingin memonopolinya min?'_ baiklah.. untuk menjawab pertanyaan ketiga akan kami sambungkan segera dengan saudara choikang changmin.. sambil menunggu, silahkan yunjae.."

"melihat jaejoong bersama han hyojoo ssi atau bersama dengan ueno juri san.. aku sedikit khawatir.." yunho mengelus dada, mencoba mengingat perasaan cemburu saat mereka berpelukan atau bahkan berciuman "jaejoong tipe orang yang baik hati dan kadang tidak tega pada perempuan, aku hanya sedikit khawatir kalau salah satu diantara mereka ada yang menyatakan perasaannya pada jaejoong.."

"wae? Bukankah kau percaya jaejoong ssi sangat menyukaimu?"

"karena aku tidak cantik seperti mereka.. hahahahaha… alasannya adalah karena aku tampan.. bagaimanapun juga.. jaejoong adalah laki-laki, bisa saja dia merasa tertarik dengan lawan jenis, mengingat dia sangat di gemari juga oleh para gadis remaja.."

"yunho terkenal di kalangan ahjumma.. aku sama sekali tidak khawatir, satu hal yang aku khawatirkan adalah suami para ahjumma yang ingin membunuh yunho karena sudah berani menggoda istri mereka, haaahahah hahahah hahah" gurauan jaejoong ditanggapi tepuk tangan oleh yoochun, sepertinya si jidat lebar ini sangat terhibur dengan couple childish yang sudah tua ini.

"lalu bagaimana dengan jaejoong ssi? Melihat yunho bersanding dengan ara ssi, bagaimana perasaan anda?"

"biasa saja.." yunho mendelik, dia sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban jaejoong, apa mungkin jaejoong memang tidak menyukai dirinya seperti dulu?

"benarkah?" yeonri ingin memastikan, "yah begitulah… karena dari sudut pandang manapun, aku dan ara sudah jelas aku pemenangnya , entah para YJ shipper, raja shipper atau bahkan yunho sendiri beserta manusia di seluruh dunia tahu, _cantikan gue kemana-mana.._ ara bukan saiangan yang berarti. Anggap saja sebuah batu yang berada di jalanan, menjebak dan menghambat laju mobil yang lewat" jaejoong mulai berbicara dengan mulut pedasnya, kesukaannya memakan makanan pedas ternyata mempengaruhi kata-katanya *ga nyambung*

"dan yang ku pikirkan saat berdua dengan yunho… euumm… kami bisa membicarakan banyak hal.. bercanda atau bermesraan.. yah layaknya pasangan kekasih. Berdua dengan yunho saat di dorm adalah hal yang cukup sulit.."

"karena ada yoochun, junsu dan changmin begitu?"

"iya.. kadang mereka merepotkan.. khekhekhe.." yoochun dan yunho saling melempar senyum. 2U? *ups..

"wah mereka bertiga sangat mengganggu ya?" sekali lagi yeonri menarik kesimpulan asal-asalannya.

"sedikit. Tapi mereka.." jaejoong menepuk lengan yoochun "juga sering memberi kami berdua privasi.. itulah yang membuatku sangat menyayangi mereka.." jaejoong tersenyum bahagia.

"kami akan melakukannya saat mereka bertiga ada atau tidak ada di dorm.."

"youre 'pervert appa' yunho ssi.." yunho tertawa. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk menyetujui hinaan yeonri.

"seperti pasangan yang lain pula.. apakah.. kalian sering bertengkar..?"

"yunjae hyung memang sedikit sering bertengkar.. tapi walaupun sedang bertengkar, mereka akan kembali mesra saat salah satu diantara mereka memeluk pasangannya. Saat masalah itu adalah masalah yang sangat besar mereka bisa membanting pintu atau bahkan memukul.."

"kalau jaejoong memukulku itu aku rasa itu lebih baik daripada hukuman 'don't touch me' selama seminggu atau bahkan sebulan"

"menyentuhku adalah nafas bagi yunho, hahahahaha"

"kau benar.. yang paling sering membuat kita bertengkar adalah.. tentang musik dbsk, pembagian lirik atau konsep MV"

"kalau yunho tidak memakan masakanku atau mengatakannya tidak enak itu juga salah satu sebabnya.."

"ok, sekarang kami sudah tersambung dengan changmin ssi" televisi yang tadi sempat dianggap yoochun sebagai pajangan akhirnya berfungsi juga. Perlahan muncul wajah changmin di layar tersebut, dan tidak jauh dari changmin ada minho, kyuhyun dan victoria yang sedang berkumpul, tidak mengganggu.

"changmin-ah~~~" seru jaejoong saat melihat wajah anaknya (?)

"umma~~ bogoshipooo…" ujar changmin seimut mungkin, pemirsa pingsan.

"changmin ssi.. kau sedang apa? Apa kalian sedang berpesta?" yeonri bertanya sambil menghadap layar televisi, yunjaechun juga melihat layar televisi.

"hahahaha, aniyo.. kami hanya sedang merayakan sesuatu.."

"itu sama saja berpesta, min.." yunho menimpali.

"hahahaha, yah terserah hyung sajalah" balas changmin cuek, yunho jadi kesal sendiri menghadapi maknae evilnya.

"hihihihihi" tawa jaejoong.

"baiklah changmin ssi, ada seorang readers yang mengajukan pertanyaan kepada anda. Ini pertanyaannya '_untuk Homin, kenapa kalian selalu dipasangkan bersama ditiap reality show? apa yunho bgt memukau sehingga kau ingin memonopolinya min?'. _silahkan changmin ssi.."

"appa.. eeuummm.. geezz.. dia hanya milik umma, aku tidak bermaksud memonopoli.. tapi apakah hubungan anak yang ingin diperhatikan dan ingin selalu bermain bersama ayahnya bisa di sebut memonopoli? Kalau begitu anggap saja aku memonopoli appa beberapa waktu saat umma tidak disamping kami.."

"jika sang umma sedang tidak ada.. bukankah appa cenderung bermain dengan anaknya..?" yunho mendukung pernyataan changmin.

"itu lebih baik dari pada aku harus melihat 2U atau HoSu, aku rasa HoMin cukup bagus juga.." rupanya keluarga kecil ini memang kompak.

"huwaaa.. umma.. syukurlah kau tidak marah padaku, hiks hiks hiks" changmin melebih-lebihkan.

"ya ya ya…"

"terima kasih changmin ssi, jika kami membutuhkan anda lagi kami akan menghubungi anda kembali" PIK. Layar televisi berubah menjadi screen saver DBSK. "demikianlah untuk sesi pertama Our Game : Couple Talk edisi Yunjae. Kami akan kembali setelah pariwara berikut"

Merekapun beristirahat. Tanpa mempedulikan para tamunya, yeonri pergi ke belakang panggung.

"Hyun-ah.. aku minta soft drink.." yeonri duduk di meja riasnya, mengambil ipodnya dan bermain cooking dash sebentar untuk melepas penat.

"yah.. kau menghindariku huh?" yoochun menarik kursi dan duduk di samping yeonri, tidak jauh dari mereka ada yunjae yang juga sedang beristirahat.

"tidak… jidat, tolong jangan ganggu, aku sedang serius.." yeonri masih memainkan gamenya.

"kau masih menulis FF di blog?" yoochun melihat kedalam tas yeonri, ada ipad yang ia tahu sering untuk menulis ff dimanapun dia berada.

Yeonri menyentuh link pause, lalu menekan quit dan menyimpan ipodnya dalam tas. Didepannya sudah tersedia soft drink pesanannya,

"apa itu penting bagimu?"

"hei, aku selalu baca blog mu.. banyak FF tentang Yunjae, ada yoosu juga, aku senang membacanya.." yoochun merileks-kan posisi duduknya, dia bersandar dengan bebas.

"darimana kau tahu blogku? Bukannya kau lebih sering membacanya di ipad ku?"

"aku raja shipper.. aku perlu tahu tentang artis asuhanku (?) tentu saja aku sering _surfing_ tentang yunjae"

"aku sudah jarang menulis FF" yeonri menyeruput minumannya kasar.

"wae?"

"aku tidak mau memuaskan orang yang tidak memuaskanku, aku rasa itu berlaku di semua bidang.."

"aku tidak mengerti…"

"ini seperti hubungan suami istri, sang istri yang kecewa pada suaminya yang tidak bisa memberinya kepuasan. Aku adalah istri dan readers adalah suami.. kau mengerti jidat ssi?" yoochun masih belum mengerti "aku menulis bukan hanya untuk menulis.. aku menulis ff diblog bukan hanya agar ceritaku di baca orang, tapi aku juga ingiin di beri masukan atau dukungan, mungkin ada readers yang tidak puas mereka bisa menyampaikannya di komen, aku tidak suka komen pendek.. itu cuman terkesan formalitas.. kau tidak akan mengerti, kau kan silent readers… fufufufufu" yeonri tersenyum iblis.

"yah aku-"

"aku hanya bercanda… kau kan juga sering mengirimiku email, membahas suatu ff yunjae yang ku buat.. aku sangat berterima kasih.. aku senang bisa punya teman diskusi.. aku mencintaimu park yoochun.." yeonri memeluk yoochun sebentar, lalu dia mengambil bedak untuk memperbaiki riasannya yang sedikit memudar.

"oia.. aku punya sample beberapa FF… coba kau liat.." yeonri mengambil i-pad miliknya dan membuka beberapa file yang berhasil dia unduh di beberapa blog FF yunjae dan menyerahkannya pada yoochun. Dengan serius yoochun memperhatikan file-file tersebut.

"heumm.. beberapa FF masih menggunakan bahasa yang berantakan.. ide ceritanya bagus tapi pengaturan POV nya kacau.. sudut pandangnya tidak masuk akal.." komen yoochun setelah melihat file pertama dari folder 'Fault' beralih ke folder berikutnya 'Cool'

"heumm.. bahasanya bagus.. penulisannya menarik, waow.. hebat.. jadi favorit ternyata.. reviews nya juga banyak," yoochun masih nampak mengagumi FF yang sedang ia baca, "eh? Yeon.. ini.." wajah yoochun berubah horor.

"wae? Kau sedikit familiar?" yoochun mengangguk. "aku menemukan tanggal terbit FF itu. Dua bulan setelah aku menerbitkannya di blogku, dan tolong ingatkan aku agar tidak mengatakan kalau orang itu memplagiat FF ku.. aku tidak mau menganggapnya demikian.."

"wae? Tapi ini.. benar-benar mirip.."

"aku bisa apa chun.. walaupun mirip.. ide semacam itu bukan aku saja yang pernah memikirkannya atau membuatnya.. aku tidak bisa seenaknya mengklaim itu ide asliku.. kemiripan itu hanya kebetulan.." yeonri berusaha tenang.

"tapi.. ini.."

"aku bukan siapa-siapa chun.. aku hanya author biasa dibanding para 'senpai' itu.."

"tapi kau Lee Yeonri.."

"aku hanya manusia biasa yang hobi menulis.. itu hanya hobi chun.."

"tapi.. gara-gara masalah ini.. kau.. tidak akan berhenti menulis kan?" yeonri terdiam cukup lama,

**"aku akan berhenti menulis saat tidak ada lagi orang yang mendukungku dan mempercayaiku.."**

Sementara itu yunjae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan yoochun dan yeonri…

"mereka terlihat akrab ne?"

"heum.. mereka pasangan yang cocok.." ujar yunho, "yoochun berselingkuh dari junsu.. padahal.. setahuku yoochun sangat menyukai junsu.. sebenarnya.. yeonri itu siapa?"

"kau tidak tahu? Dia gadis yang di jodohkan oleh orang tua yoochun" kata jaejoong santai.

"MWOOO?" yunho bereaksi _ga nyante._

"tapi yeonri sepenuhnya tahu kalau yoochun hanya menyukai junsu. Mereka memiliki kesepakatan yang aneh.." jaejoong mengingat sesuatu "_yeonri tidak akan mengganggu yoosu, dia akan menunggu yoochun sampai yoochun bisa mengambil keputusan, tetap memilih junsu atau dirinya._ Begitulah kira-kira, dia wanita yang cukup gigih"

"let's see.. dimana hati yoochun akan berlabuh. Bagiku.. dia terlihat sangat menyayangi junsu dan juga yeonri.." yunho hanya terdiam. Beberapa tahun terpisah memang banyak kenyataan yang belum sempat mereka bicarakan berlima.

"5… 4… 3.. 2… 1… CUE!"

"untuk pertanyaan yang berikutnya.. yunjae.. "

.

to be countinued...

* * *

><p><strong><span>R<span>**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**?**


End file.
